


Princess

by ruin (ruinrunes)



Series: BillGeorgie Collection [3]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Age Difference, Boypussy, Brother/Brother Incest, Creampie, Crossdressing, Cuntboy, Extremely Underage, Feminization, M/M, Nipple Play, Public Sex, Shotacon, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24939826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruinrunes/pseuds/ruin
Summary: Bill’s eyes catch on a strap, slipping loose from the shallow dip of Georgie’s shoulder and sliding down. He swallows loudly as he tracks the motion, sweat beading on the back of his neck as he looks and looks and looks.It slides far enough down Georgie’s arm that it takes the top of the dress with it, exposing one small, rosy nipple that hardens to a peak in the gentle breeze. The kid keeps coloring through it, each stroke of his blue crayon shaking the dress a little lower. Lower and lower and lower until Bill can see two perfect little tits begging to be touched.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Georgie Denbrough
Series: BillGeorgie Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805047
Comments: 9
Kudos: 129





	Princess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pissangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pissangel/gifts).



> read those mfing TAGS bro like for real 
> 
> kind of pulled from an au me and friend have where bill somehow gets georgie back after they defeat pennywise but... still as Tiny as he was when he died + a pussy. bill is however old he is when part 2 happens. enjoy :)

The heat should make him impatient, but Bill’s always had a love for summer. It mellows him out, makes time blur together a bit easier. 

And besides, it’d finally been warm enough to ditch his jeans. Summer was always better spent in a polo and shorts. It made everything a bit stickier, what with all that exposed skin, but Bill wasn’t too fond of being constricted anyway. 

He’d have thought the inside of the boutique would be better air conditioned, but a part of Bill is glad it isn’t. Maybe the outfit wouldn’t have caught Georgie’s eye in the display window if he hadn’t been overheating in his overalls while they shopped.

The rustle of fabric and the scrape of metal rings bring Bill out of his idle musings, and his attention is drawn to the heavy drape separating him and his little brother. 

It goes still for another minute, and Bill bites his cheek to keep from saying anything. He’ll come out when he’s ready. 

When Georgie finally pokes his head around the changing room curtain, his cheeks are pink and his eyes skitter everywhere and nowhere, unable to meet Bill’s gaze. Bill sits up straight immediately, peeling his damp palms away from his knees and leaning forward in his chair. 

Georgie had taken a full fifteen minutes in there, and while Bill had almost called out to him half a dozen times, he figured the kid was busy getting comfortable.

It’s his first time, after all. 

“All finished?” Bill croaks out, watching avidly as Georgie nods before peeking left then right. It makes Bill’s mouth twitch up on a smile, and he beckons the kid over with a jerk of his chin. 

“It’s just us,” Bill assures him. Georgie goes even redder at that, but Bill watches as he takes a steadying breath and slowly pulls the barrier aside. 

Time seems to simultaneously slow down and speed up. It feels like Bill can see everything and nothing all at once, eyes unable to focus on any one detail, but too blown away by the full picture to process what’s right in front of him. 

It feels a bit like Bill is looking at a painting. 

Absolutely heart-stopping. 

The kid shouldn’t look so - so  _ tempting  _ in a simple white dress. 

But god, Bill just can't stop taking him in. Georgie looks even smaller than he normally does, swimming in the brand new sun dress that touches all the way down to his knees. It fits a little big, baggy in all the right places, and wholly and entirely perfect. 

It’s… unreal. On display, the dress hadn’t looked half as lewd as it does now, thin spaghetti straps a flimsy excuse for sleeves and edges lined with the subtlest strip of lace. The fabric seems to swish around Georgie even while he stands still, chubby fingers clenching and unclenching at his sides. 

Bill hates the way his thoughts race, how desperately he wants to see Georgie in a dress that fits him proper, something that just brushes his mid thigh.

Something…  _ slutty _ . 

But this is good for now. This is… better than good, really. There’s something about the innocence that has Bill’s mouth going dry, throat clicking audibly as he tries to swallow. 

“D - Does it look weird?” Georgie asks, looking nervous and unsure and more and more crestfallen by the second. That’s all Bill needs to snap into action, reaching up to push a hand through his hair as his voice finally unlocks. 

“No Goergie, fuc - it looks -  _ you _ look perfect.”

“Really?”

“Really. C’mere.” Bill extends an arm, taking in Georgie’s doubtful, but ultimately pleased expression. Georgie steps forward, twisting his head one last time to take a look around the lounge area separating the store from the actual changing stalls.

Georgie doesn’t take his hand, but he does step right into Bill’s space, fitting himself into the niche Bill creates for him with his spread legs. 

“It’s a bit big…” Bill mumbles, feeling lightheaded as he pats at the billowing fabric. He settles his hands on Georgie’s tummy, smoothing them all the way up and feeling the dress catch and pull as he goes. 

“I like it like this.” Georgie says quietly, sounding more than a little self-conscious. 

“And I like  _ you _ like this.” Bill says, smiling. “My very own princess.” 

Georgie doesn’t seem to know what to do with that, mouth falling open on an ‘o’ as his eyes droop. Bill’s eyes, on the other hand, go razor sharp, heat stirring in his gut as Georgie sways where he’s standing.

“You like that?” Bill asks, sliding his hands up Georgie’s sides and lifting. “Being my pretty little girl?”

And Georgie clearly  _ does _ like it. Bill’s never seen him look quite this out of it, even all the times that Bill put his hands on him and taught him how to feel good. He’s rosy all over now, gone mostly slack as Bill draws him onto his lap. 

The moment he settles Georgie on his knee, Bill freezes. 

He waits a beat, and then another, positive that his mind is playing tricks on him. 

But no, he can feel something soft and wet nestling against his own bare thigh, folds spreading as Georgie wiggles around to get comfortable. He’s still tiny enough that he can comfortably straddle one of Bill’s legs, and suddenly, Bill can’t remember a time in his life he’s ever been harder. 

“You’re not wearing underwear.” Bill chokes out. 

Georgie colors completely at that, ducking his head and twisting his hands in his lap. 

“Y - You could see it through so I thought…” 

Bill’s not thinking at  _ all _ as he grinds his knee up, hands on Georgie’s hips and pressing him down with intent. 

“You thought you’d just take them off?” Bill whispers, drinking in the sound of Georgie’s hiccuped moan as his hips jerk forward, clit twitching as it catches the rough hairs on Bill’s leg. “Little girls don’t wear boxers, right? Is that what you thought?”

He paws at Georgie almost frantically, shoving at the rumpled mess of a dress in his lap as his hands try find their way under it. He can feel Georgie getting warmer, feels it in the core of his little pussy spread so nicely on Bill’s thigh. 

He’s got his hands all the way under Georgie’s dress now, revelling in how billowy the fabric is. It settles around Bill’s arms like a tent, simultaneously hiding his wandering hands from view and making their situation unmistakable if someone were to walk in.

They're so visible, sitting out in front of the stall, but Bill’s thoughts are a million miles away from getting caught. He grips at Georgie’s waist firmly, guiding the slow grind of his hips as Bill tips forward and snags Georgie’s mouth in a deep kiss. 

The kid kisses him back like he’s never known how to do anything else, lips parting on a needy sigh as Bill slides his hands back and around, tracing over the swell of Georgie’s pert little butt before digging his fingers in  _ hard _ . 

Georgie cries out at that, jerking out of the kiss as his hands scrabble for Bill’s shoulders and hold fast. 

“ _ Billy! _ ”

“You don’t like that?” Bill asks against his cheek, trailing kisses down and past his chin. He worries at the soft juncture between Georgie’s neck and jaw, pulling the skin between his teeth just hard enough to redden it and no more.

“S’not that,” Georgie slurs.

“What, then?” Bill punctuates his question with another firm grind, angling one foot onto his tiptoes for added force. 

It’s sick, really, feeling Georgie’s clit swell up against his skin like this, right out where anybody can see them, but the way the kid whines for him has Bill forgetting all his morals and then some. 

Georgie warbles out something incoherent, a hot gush of liquid pushing out of him as he clamps his thighs around Bill’s. Bill’s own thigh is soaking wet, and he shudders as he feels a dribble of Georgie’s slick gather enough weight to begin the slow slide over Bill’s knee and down his leg. 

“You gotta speak clearly or I won’t be able to understand you,” Bill teases, kissing his way back up to Georgie’s ear.

“S - Someone might -”

“No one’s going to, sweetheart.” The words are pressed right into Georgie’s skin, Bill's lips catching on the kid’s earlobe and pulling a full body tremor out of him. 

Georgie does the only thing he can do. He buries his face in Bill’s neck, muffling his loudest cry as he finally lets go and starts rocking down in earnest. 

“You gonna make yourself come?” Bill whispers, releasing his hold on Georgie’s ass and sweeping his hands up his back, just relishing in the feel of his smooth skin. It’s moments like these that Bill is struck by how small he is, every notch on his spine still layered with baby fat. 

The pulse of arousal that rocks through him makes Bill feel a little delirious, but this isn’t about him right now. Besides, there’s a certain pleasure to be found in edging himself like this, so close to the tight little cunt he so often finds himself buried in but powerless to do more than let Georgie rut against his thigh like a bitch in heat. 

“I c- can’t hold it!” Georgie wails, sounding a bit like he’s on the brink of tears. He’s not slowing though, just religiously rolling hips up, dragging his clit through the wet mess he’s made all by himself.

“That’s okay,” Bill’s voice is low, no more than a murmur. “I just wanna feel my little girl come for me.”

That seems to be the final straw. Georgie’s entire body goes ridgid, tiny teeth digging harmlessly into the meat of Bill’s neck to muffle his sobs. 

Bill’s hands return to his hips, gently guiding Georgie through his orgasm as the boy falls against his chest like a puppet with the strings cut. 

Bill has to work to control himself when Georgie begins suckling at his neck absently, like a baby trying to self-soothe. 

* * *

“I - I think I want to try wearing it outside,” Georgie says, apropos of nothing as he squirms next to Bill. They’re pressed up together on the loveseat, Bill halfway through a novel as Georgie watches some video on his tablet. 

They’re home now, after Bill had dutifully helped Georgie change back into his own clothes before buying the dress. The cashier hadn’t given either of them so much as a second glance. 

Georgie had clutched at the bag the whole ride home, expression alternating between contentment and fiery embarrassment. Bill had kept a hand curled on his thigh the entire drive. 

“Can I?” Georgie whispers, when Bill hasn’t managed to pull a single word out of his throat in response. 

Bill tries to shake himself out of it, coughing loudly and scratching the back of his head in an attempt to give himself some time to regroup. He tries to pretend like he’s not excited at the idea of leading Georgie around town all dolled up like this, but it’s a failed attempt. 

Bill might not be the most egotistical of all his friends, but he likes to show off just as much as the next guy. 

And Georgie is very much something worth showing off. 

His heart races just thinking about the looks they’ll get, the whispers that’ll follow them. 

But then again… 

Maybe no one will  _ notice _ . It’s not like Georgie is the most boyish looking kid. He’s got soft features, hair that brushes down just a little past his ears. And now that Bill’s looking at him,  _ really _ looking at him, he can maybe suspend his own knowledge of ‘little brother’ and see someone a bit more… girlish. 

Feminine. 

Just thinking it sends a shiver through him. 

“Course it’s okay,” is what finally tumbles out of him, complete with a hectic flush to his own face. Georgie looks so thrilled that Bill knows he’s made the right decision, solidified only by the way Georgie giggles when Bill tips down to press a kiss to the crown of his head.

* * *

Bill can’t stop staring at him. 

They’re sitting on a blanket in the grass, surrounded by sunshine and open air. Despite the sun, the park isn’t too packed. There’s a few couples wandering in the distance, a handful of families scattered off with their own picnics. Bill can smell the faint scent of grilled meat carried over to them on the wind. 

He’d planted them right next to a big oak tree, enough shade to keep them both from burning. He’d still slathered the kid in sunscreen, so much more exposed skin than usual that Bill couldn’t risk it - much to Georgie’s visible displeasure. 

Georgie on the other hand doesn’t seem to have a care in the world. He’d been smiling absently from the moment Bill helped him step into his dress, wearing his happiness clear on his face as they’d strolled through the park hand in hand looking for a place to sit. 

Now that Georgie’s full of fruit snacks and granola and coloring happily with the sheets and crayons they’d brought along for the picnic - Bill finally has a moment to  _ think _ . 

He should have said no. 

Really, Bill isn’t sure what he was thinking, agreeing to let Georgie out of the house dressed like this. But he’d asked so sweetly, so quietly, that Bill would have felt like the devil himself denying the kid. Georgie’s already hard enough to deny under normal circumstances, let alone asking Bill if it’s okay to be seen in public wearing a pretty little dress.

So he’d said yes, and he’d sunk into the part of him that cheered a bit too loud at the concept of seeing Georgie in something so flimsy and revealing where anybody else could see him. 

It’s really not anything to lose his mind over, except it  _ is _ . Bill never thought he’d - well he’d  _ fantasized,  _ sure, but he’d never thought he’d get the kid into anything other than a pair of shorts. Never would have thought to bring it up until the innocuous dress had piqued Georgie’s interest by accident. 

There’s just something about the simplicity of it, the innocence that has Bill’s throat going dry.

_ It’s just a white sundress _ , Bill tells himself.  _ Just a dress.  _

But on Georgie, it’s so much more.

So Bill stares at him. He stares at him because he  _ has  _ to stare at him. 

Because if he doesn’t, he’ll do something worse. 

And besides, Georgie’s an easy thing to look at, soft on the eyes, every inch of him radiating life and warmth and Bill’s surprised he hasn’t burned a hole right through the kid with the intensity of his gaze. It’s still a wonder he even has Georgie back  _ to _ look at.

But Georgie seems unbothered, tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth as he focuses on staying within the lines of his coloring sheet. 

Bill’s eyes catch on a strap, slipping loose from the shallow dip of Georgie’s shoulder and sliding down. He swallows loudly as he tracks the motion, sweat beading on the back of his neck as he looks and looks and  _ looks _ . 

It slides far enough down Georgie’s arm that it takes the top of the dress with it, exposing one small, rosy nipple that hardens to a peak in the gentle breeze. The kid keeps coloring through it, each stroke of his blue crayon shaking the dress a little lower. Lower and lower and  _ lower _ until Bill can see two perfect little tits begging to be touched. 

Georgie’s chest isn’t anything more than a soft swell, but god, does it make Bill feel like he’s losing his sanity. The sunlight catches them just right, casting the barest of shadows down Georgie’s ribs as he leans forward in reach for a different color crayon. 

Georgie’s nipples are already the softest shade of pink, but like this, illuminated by the afternoon glow, they look like perfect little rosebuds. And truly, does a rose fulfill its purpose if it is not picked?

“Showing off for me?” Bill murmurs, catching Georgie’s attention. His brother lifts his head, a look of mild confusion on his face as Bill smiles down at him. 

“Billy?”

“Giving me a show,” Bill explains, reaching out to toy with the strap of Georgie’s dress that’s now settled in the crease of his elbow. Georgie’s chin tips down, blood flooding his cheeks when he realizes how much of his front is visible. 

He’s already tripping over himself to apologize, a stammered “ _ S _ \-  _ sorry,”  _ spilling out of him like he’s got anything to be sorry for. 

“Don’t apologize,” Bill says, catching Georgie’s wrists when he raises his hands to fix his dress. “I like looking at you.”

Georgie turns an even deeper shade of red, arms going limp as he peers up at Bill with those big brown eyes of his. Bill watches his flush trail lower, follows the warm line with his eyes until it gets lost in the folds of Georgie’s dress. 

Bill tugs him a little then - pulls so that Georgie has to rise up onto his knees to stop himself from pitching forward. An inquisitive noise spills out of him, but he’s quiet, chest rising and falling rapidly as he waits for Bill’s cue. Bill thinks he looks a bit like a flustered little bird.

“I want to see more.” Bill says, a smile stretching his face. “Are you gonna let me look?”

Georgie nods, darting a fearful gaze out into the open field before squeezing his eyes shut. 

“You can look,” he whispers. 

“That’s my girl,” Bill murmurs, dropping one of Georgie’s wrists and reaching for the other strap of his dress. Georgie shivers when Bill makes contact with his shoulder, and he can’t help but trace circles into the dense cluster of freckles here.

These are some of Bill’s favorite spots - Georgie’s shoulders, the bridge of his adorable button nose - all places that freckle heavily and delightfully. They’re like little swaths of stars, and Bill constantly has to hold himself back from sucking bruises right on top of them. 

He lingers more than he should, playing with the fabric far longer than he needs to before flicking it over Georgie’s other shoulder. It floats down easy as anything, and Bill has to take a deep breath watching Georgie’s tummy come into view. 

The dress flutters down, pooling around his waist, and Bill doesn’t think he’s ever seen a prettier sight. 

There Georgie sits, half naked, sitting in the remnants of the very dress Bill had bought him. The same dress Bill had touched him in. No, not a bird then, most definitely a cherub. 

“Are you just gonna look?” Georgie asks, biting his lip in that way that Bill has come to learn means he wants to be  _ touched _ . Bill wonders how long he was staring for.

“No sweetheart, I’m not just going to look.”

Bill is on him then, pushing him down against the blanket and pressing a kiss to the sweet bow of Georgie’s lips. They part for him almost instinctively, tongue ceding way for Bill’s larger one to delve deep. 

He’s as sweet as he always is, and Bill can taste the fruit gummies he’d been idly picking at as he colored. Bill’s fully hard in a heartbeat. Where he’d been nursing an idle chub just looking at Georgie, tasting the kiddie snacks he’d packed for him not an hour beforehand tips him right over the edge. 

His movements are half crazed, palms cupping Georgie’s chest, squeezing like there’s anything there to grab for. Georgie responds to it though, arches his back so prettily as Bill drags his thumbs over his nipples and pinches. 

“You like having your tits played with?” Bill says, pulling back to get a better look at his baby brother spread out on the blanket in front of him. Georgie looks up at him with wet lashes, chest heaving with every tweak. 

He nods once, honest little thing that he is, a quiet stream of, “ _ ah, nnh! _ ” spilling out of him every time Bill twists them just the right way. 

He’s such a sight like this, tipped back into the blanket, blond hair fanning around his face like a halo - chest bare and letting Bill do anything he wants to him. 

Bill is practically lust-drunk as he dips down again, kissing noisily at Georgie’s chest before sucking one of the hardened nubs into his mouth. It’s heaven to scrape at the sensitive skin with his canine, all the blood in his head rushing south as Georgie thrashes, knees coming up and spreading as he allows Bill to settle in the vee of his legs.

Bill lets him off with a few soothing licks, pressing open mouthed kisses to burning skin as he makes his way downward. Georgie feels a little like he’s on fire, and Bill swallows his heat as he licks into the tiny crevice of his belly button. 

Georgie just grabs at the blanket, tossing his head this way and that as Bill reaches the dress. It’s just a circle of fabric now, bunched up in that in-between spot separating the kid’s most private place from his tummy. 

Bill hikes the fabric up higher, lets it settle around Georgie’s waist as he eyes the glistening line of his pussy. He leans in close, inhaling deep as he presses a kiss right next to his slit, feeling Georgie tense and then go lax again. 

“Still no underwear?” He asks, both hands finally joining his mouth and spreading his baby brother wide. He’s peachy pink as far as the eye can see, and Bill licks his lips watching Georgie’s pretty little clitty quiver in the open air. 

“I - _nnh_ , didn’t want a - anybody to _seeeeaaah_ \- _n - not_ _there_ !” But Bill’s already nuzzling into his cunt, groaning at the taste of him, tongue lolling out to lap messily right into the center of him. 

Georgie’s hole flutters around his tongue, and Bill finds himself pressing it as deep as he can go. The kid fucks himself down onto it, muscles relaxing as Bill works him open, so well trained at such a young age.

It’s almost too easy to replace his tongue with two thick fingers, licking a firm stripe all the way up back up to Georgie’s clit before pulling the bundle of nerves in between his teeth. Georgie positively thrashes at that, hands coming down hard on Bill’s head before twining tightly in his hair. 

Bill feels the taste of him shoot straight to his cock, dizzy with the idea that he’s eating his little brother’s cunt right out where anybody can see them. 

“ _ B - Billy, Bill  _ -” Georgie’s voice is so sweet, high and desperate as Bill fingers him open, refusing to let up on both of his sweet spots. It’s so easy to work him up, and Bill loves this, loves tasting him, loves the idea of Georgie needing him to take care of his pleasure. 

He crooks his fingers up, rubbing firmly at Georgie’s g-spot until he’s almost crying, a litany of “ _ Please, Billy, Pleeease, _ ” pouring out of him. 

It’s the begging that really takes Bill out. Any remaining rationality promptly evaporates, all of his senses taking leave at once. He’s unzipping his shorts with slick, clumsy fingers, spitting into the palm of his hand and quickly stroking himself. 

Georgie just watches him with a hazy expression, already looking the very definition of fucked out as he stares at his big brother’s cock. There’s nothing about the scene that calms Bill down. Everything from the messy hair to the rumpled dress to the wet, hungry pussy has him shaking with need. 

He can’t help but savor it though, can’t help but be hopelessly turned on by slowly kissing the head of his dick right up against Georgie’s shivering hole. 

“You want me to put it in?” Bill asks, lazily dragging the tip of his cock up and down Georgie’s dripping slit, petal-soft lips feeling like the best kind of torture against his aching erection. 

“What if someone sees?” Georgie asks, panting quietly and darting scared glances all around them. He’s nudging down though, body seeking Bill’s cock even with whatever worries are swimming around in his little head. 

Bill smiles down at him, feels his dick catch against Georgie’s opening before sliding past it, rutting over Georgie’s clit and drawing a whimper out of him. 

“Then they’ll know who you belong to, won’t they?” Bill says, reaching out and brushing Georgie’s bangs back and cradling his face. He’s so gorgeous like this, flushed and sweating and spread out against the remains of his pretty, pretty dress. One of his eyes closes as Bill strokes his cheek, but he nuzzles into it anyway, always hungry for affection. 

“Is it really okay?” Georgie goes on, looking up at Bill with all the trust in the world. 

It’s definitely  _ not _ okay, but Bill isn’t about to tell him that. 

Besides, he’s not really thinking about that, about the collection of people surrounding them. Just hopes distantly, in whatever remaining part of his brain that is still sane, that they’re too far for anybody to be able to recognize the shape of a man fucking a little boy into the grass. 

“Promise.” Bill assures him, rocking forward just a bit, nudging his dick just that little bit closer to being inside. “But only if you want me to.”

Georgie only hesitates for one second longer before offering Bill the smallest nod. 

“Use your words, princess,” Bill encourages, smile melting into something softer, more indulgent. He wants so badly to drive into the kid, but he’s got patience, likes watching Georgie mouth the words too much to pass it up.

“I -” Georgie starts, pausing and looking so ashamed of himself that for a moment, Bill doesn’t think he’ll be able to say it. But then Bill rocks into him once, just barely letting the head of his dick pop inside before withdrawing, and Georgie is suddenly crying out: “I want you to put it  _ in _ !”

“Put it in where?” Bill asks, still teasing himself at Georgie’s entrance, shallowly pressing in and out and in again until Georgie is wiggling down onto him, seeking out what he needs, reaching for him as tears spill over and slide down his temples. 

Georgie goes all embarrassed at that, lip wobbling for a second before his hands go up to cover his eyes. He shakes his head, whining high in the back of his throat as Bill’s hand finds his clit again. It’s still swollen and sensitive, evidenced by the way Georgie jerks the moment Bill’s thumb brushes against it. 

“Where, do you want it?” Bill asks, rolling the little nub in a gentle circle as Georgie - finally at his breaking point - whimpers and squeaks out, “In my p -  _ pussy _ !” 

“Good girl.” Bill says fondly, wasting no more time before he finally gives the kid what he needs. 

He’s so impossibly tight that Bill has to shut his eyes to stop himself from ramming in with one brutal thrust. Air hisses out through his teeth as he feeds Georgie his cock inch by painstaking inch. 

Georgie’s all moans now, sounding porn-perfect as he takes everything Bill is giving him. And oh, how well he takes it. It still feels surreal that Bill can fuck him like this. It’d taken so many months to loosen him, to work him up to being able to handle his brother’s cock. It feels almost dreamlike that he’s able to be split so wide now. 

Bill bottoms out with a quiet swear, feeling Georgie trembling underneath him as he adjusts. He doesn’t have to wait long though, Georgie’s hips rolling into an almost inquisitive circle before Bill settles his hands on his waist to still him. 

As much as he likes watching Georgie try and fuck himself on his cock, Bill  _ needs _ to wreck him. 

Georgie’s eyes go entirely unfocused the moment Bill curls both of his big hands entirely around his waist. He knows that grip, knows the tight way Bill holds him when he fucks him hard and deep and ruthless. He goes entirely pliant as Bill begins moving, muscles so relaxed it feels a little like Bill is sliding into pure velvet. 

He loses himself immediately and with abandon, lifting Georgie almost completely off the skewed blanket to drive into him proper. 

All Bill can focus on is the wet sound of their coupling, balls slapping loudly against the soft meat of Georgie’s ass as he fucks him. And Bill doesn’t just fuck him, he fucks  _ in _ to him, makes sure every thrust is deep enough to make Georgie scream for him. It feels like pure heaven and it’s not long before his thrusts go sharp and erratic, devolving in his frenzy. 

And Georgie just lays there and takes it, gone almost entirely ragdoll save for the hands he keeps twisting into the blanket. 

“ _ Billy I - I - _ ”

“You gonna cum?” Bill bites out, sweat dripping down his back and plastering his shirt to him. He feels crazed. He feels powerful. “Cum around my cock like a good little girl?”

And it’s those last three words that have Georgie falling apart. He comes silently, mouth gaping open on a scream too high to vocalize. His body freezes up, eyes rolling back in his head as he tries to wail.

Bill’s lost the moment Georgie is, bites back a snarl as he feels those walls go impossibly tight around him, feeling every contraction sucking him right in. He’s only able to thrust in a few more times before he finally gives into it, all the pressure building in him finally finding release. 

He buries himself as deep as he can, nails digging painfully into Georgie’s sides as he feels the first hot splash of cum fill his boy. Georgie’s voice finally breaks through, a loud sob tearing out of him as he quakes and shudders with every thick rope that paints his insides. 

Every ripple of Georgie’s muscles just seems to draw Bill deeper, milking him until he’s spilled every drop he has into that perfect little cavern. 

Bill can’t think of a single thing on this planet that tops coming inside his baby brother, but the sloppy, intimate kiss they share after Bill collapses on top of him comes pretty close.

Bill pulls back only when Georgie’s mouth goes a bit too slack, and then, all at once, Georgie is snoring lightly, splayed out on the blanket all disheveled with Bill’s cock softening inside of him. Bill goes so impossibly fond it feels like his heart is about to burst out from behind his ribs. 

Trust the kid to get fucked within an inch of his life and immediately go down for a nap. 

Awareness does come to Bill in slow measures, and it’s now that he really takes a proper glance around the park. He’s hopeful nobody noticed them, wonders how far Georgie’s moans carried. 

Nothing to be done about it now, except pull the straps of Georgie’s dress back into place and rearrange them so they’re spooning, Georgie’s dress fanning over all the important bits.

It’s a struggle to accomplish without pulling out, but Bill thinks there’s no better way to spend a lazy Sunday afternoon than napping in the shade with Georgie all plugged up with his cum. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was a """"""""""request""""""""""" if you have q's about requesting me drop me a line on twitter @shxtas <3  
> if ur looking for my new live action twit you can dm me on @shxtas and i'll slide it to you <3
> 
> special thanks to my lovely friend who gave me such a juicy request and soooo much creative freedom i love uuuu
> 
> otherwise, hope u guys enjoyed hehe


End file.
